Harry's journey to be a King
by deathknighttimas
Summary: A simple field trip to see a movie for a young Harry Potter ends up with him making some friends,and Pulling a sword for a stone. Now Harry must travel making new friends,mentors,and discover family that he always deserves as he learns what it means to be a King. Harry will have to face foes of great power while he learns how to use his new powers. Multicrossover HarryxHarem


**Harry's journey to be King**  
I don't own anything.  
 **Spells,Sonorus Voices and Divine angry voices**.  
 _computers,Scolls,books,Letters,Flash Backs,TVs,and songs._  
(A/n Harry Potter/Sofia the First/Marvel/Blue Bloods/Percy Jackson/Once Upon a time/Simpsons/Gargoyles/Korra/Disney/Naruto/Steven Universe/Star Wars Rebels/Magic the Gathering/Warcraft/Ben10  
Pairing HarryxHermionexSofiaxElenaxVivianxFemStevenxConniexSabine  
LilyxLisaxJaninexElisaxThaliaxFemPercyxKorraxAsamixEmmaxErinxSkyexJeanxHanaxFemNarutoxHinataxFemBenxAnkoxOcaka Blue Diamond  
CharlusxDorea past and future ?xBelle (That is going to be a little mystery for a while)  
OcxKamalla HookxOc  
Good Cul Borson ,Mr Burns,Orion Black,Blue Diamond Godfather T'challa,Nick Fury,  
Weasley,Snape,Malfoy,Umbridge,and Death Eater Bashing Fem Eli David,and Fem Thor  
Lisa is older than Bart in this story by a good seven years. Alive Potter grandparents just missing for now. Cul is under a dark curse. Merlin is not the Sorcerer. I am using someone else who will be revealed much later in the story. Nikki is Danny's daughter. Maggie Simpson is one year young than Harry.  
Fancastimg  
Orion Black is played by Russell Crowe  
the Sorcerer is played by George Lopez)  
A primary school trip leads to new friends, a Sword being pulled from a stone,and a new journey  
"Attention everyone after the movie we will head to the park so that you can have some lunch ,and play time. There will be students from other schools so please remember when we call for you, you will obey got it.",said Ms. Kepler the frist grade teacher at Little Whinging primary school. Kepler is a brown hair woman in her thirties. Her class contain a young boy who destiny is about to have a major jump start today. Unknown to his teacher ,and fellow classmates except for his bully of a cousin. Harry Potter was a special child as he is magical, and not only being the only known surivor of the Killing Curse.  
"Time to load up on the bus.",said as the class load up on the bus.  
 _Two days earlier in Pink Diamonds Human Zoo._  
 _"Pearl close the door.",said a hooded Blue Diamond as soon as she enter the room that contained several bubbled. She pull down her hood ,and began to cry while looking up to the ceiling._  
 _"You know your radiance you need to open your heart,and forget Pink Diamond.",said a hood figure who appeared out of thin air._  
 _"Who are you?",asked Blue Diamond_  
 _"I am the Sorcerer of Stories. My job is to make sure stories are completed correctly. Your son will need your help.",said the Sorcerer_  
 _"It is impossible for me to have a son.",said Blue Diamond_  
 _"You are still under a curse placed on you during the Crystal Gem Rebellion by two of their allies Odin Borson of Asgard, and Oberon of Avalon. I am going to break the curse right know this may hurt.",said the Sorcerer_  
Harry,and his class was in a movie theatre watching Disney's Sword in the stone, with several other frist grade classes from different schools. Dudley ,and his gang was stealing candy from some of the students . On the screen Wart was in the courtyard where the sword in the stone was.  
"You are very much like young Arthur than you realize Harry.",said a hispanic voice which cause Harry to turn his head to see a middle age hispanic usher standing next to where Harry is sitting.  
"What do you know about me? I am just a freak.",said Harry which cause the disquised Sorcerer to restrain all of his anger to prevent him from wiping the closest Dursley from the face of the Earth or from this realm of existance.  
"No Harry. You are like Aladdin,and Arthur. You are a diamond in the rough. Very soon it will be your time to pull your sword from the stone. You will very soon be on a journey that will unite you with a family that you truly deserve.",said the Sorcerer before vanishing,and several wrapped chocolate bars appeared on Harry's lap.  
 _Back to two days ago at Pink Diamonds Zoo._  
 _"So how was your nap?",said the Sorcerer jokenly._  
 _"Where is my son? How is my little Gemling?",asked Blue Diamond_  
 _"He is currently asleep in Lily,and Skye's adopted sister's house. Unfortunately his is being abused by Petunia who is show to have both her birth grandfather,and great grandfather cruelty.",said the Sorcerer sadly._  
 _"I will crush her for harming my little Gemling.",said an angry Blue Diamond which scared her Pearl._  
 _"I understand your anger,but I have a better punishment in store for the Dursleys. But before you rush straight to him there are other things you must take care of.",said the Sorcerer_  
 _"What are these tasks?",asked Blue Diamond who calmed down_  
 _"You need to send a group of gems to help protect Harry ,and a task before that. I will give the info for that task when the gems you called for arrive. The next task will be the most emotionally painful for you.",said the Sorcerer_  
 _"Pearl send for Aquamarine facet f1s6 cut fl9,and a group of earth quartzes. What is the next task?",said Blue Diamond_  
 _"The decomission of the Human Zoo. The Humans of this Zoo must learn what it is to be truly human. That includes taking care of themselves,and begin a new human civilzation on a new planet. I suggest contacting Yondu clan,and the Stakar clan of the Ravagers to find a new world for the Humans,transport,and begin to educate them on the universe outside of the Zoo.",said the Sorcerer_  
 _"I agree that it is a hard task emotionally,but it must be done for the better good. I will have a Blue Zircon contact the Ravager clans.",said Blue Diamond as a small gem that look like a little girl,a four Amethyst,a tall skinny Jasper,and a short Carnelian_  
 _"You called for us my Diamond?",asked Aquamarine_  
 _"Yes I have a mission for you. My associate will give the details.",said Blue Diamond_  
 _"The mission is a three parter. The frist part you will be traveling to a town called Storybrook on the planet Earth. There Aquamarine will give this flower to a woman named Mary Margret. This flower contains a very special,and powerful magic called Pixie Dust. You will also be removing her,her husband,and another woman name Belle from the down as soon as the magic of dust activates.",said the Sorcerer handing Aquamarine a pink flower that had a slight glow to it ,and four mechincal looking rods appeared._  
 _"These rods with allow you to leave the town's magical barrier. Two of them must be place outside the barrier,and the other two must be place in side the barrier at the same location as the ones outside the barrier.",said the Sorcerer_  
Back with Harry ,and his class , they were in a large park that all of the schools were having lunch . Harry decided to try making friends with some of the kids from the other schools while his cousin,and his gang was trying to steal lunches. Harry saw a bushy hair girl sitting alone reading a book. Harry walked over to her.  
"Hello my name is Harry. What is your name?",asked Harry  
"I am Hermione Granger.",said the girl as she put down the book.  
"Do you want to go play?",asked Harry  
"Sure thing.",said Hermione as she grabbed Harry's hand ,and headed to the playground.  
After about three minutes of them playing a black hair girl wearing a pink shirt with a yellow star on it ,and a girl of indian descent came over to the two new friends.  
"Hi my name is Nora Universe,this is my friend Connie. Can we play with you?",asked the black hair girl  
"I have a question. Are you American? I am just wondering because of your accent.",asked Hermione  
"Yeah my Aunts decided to take me ,my new big sister Sadie,and my best friend Connie for an educational cultural trip.",said Nora  
After about five minutes a little blue girl wearing a blue dress. The girl had a tear drop shape Aquamarine on her face walked up to the group.  
"Are you Harry Potter?",asked Aquamarine.  
 _Back at the Human Zoo two days ago._  
 _"The next part of the mission is to transport the people you rescue from Storybrook to a park in London England. Your ship must land in a very wooded area. You can tell you are in the right place when you see a Sword in a stone and anvil.",said the Sorcerer_  
 _"Why would a sword be in a stone,and anvil? It seems to be a waste of a good sword.",said one of the Amethysts,and Blue Diamond gasp as her past live as a human remembered the legend behind the object in question._  
 _"The Sword in the stone is a very powerful mystical item,and a test.",said the Sorcerer_  
 _"What is the test for?",asked the Jasper_  
 _"Whoso pulleth out this sword from this stone,and anvil is rightwise king born of England. That is what the test is for. Your second part of the mission is to get Harry Potter to the sword in the stone. It is his destiny to pull the sword from the stone.",said the Sorcerer which caused Blue Diamond to go wide eye._  
 _"Why do we have to help him?",asked a Amethyst_  
 _"Just think of yourselves as Fairy Godmothers. Every royal needs one.",said the Sorcerer_  
"Yes, why do you need me?",asked Harry as Aquamarine grabbed Harry's hand which cause Hermione to grab Harry's free hand ,Nora grabbed both Hermione,and Connie. Aquamarine began to run at high speed to a very wooded area. They reached a clearing where the blue Quartzes were hanging out,and in another section was a trio people talking to a hooded robe figure.  
"It is time for your destiny.",said the Sorcerer as Harry began to hear angelic music coming from the sword. Harry started to walk towards the sword.  
"Harry what are you doing?",asked Hermione  
"The Sword is calling to him.",said the Sorcerer as Harry grasp the sword handle the Sorcerer vanished all of the trees away from the grove. Several people pulled out their phones,and video cameras. As soon as Harry pulled the sword from the stone a massive magical shockwave appeared.  
In the Ministry of Magic in the Chamber of Wizenagot several plaques of the Ministry's logo broke in half. The pieces killed several members of the Wizenagot. In place of the logos were now new banners. On the banners was a blue diamond in the center flanked by a black panther,a gold and red lion,a midnight blue greek helmet,a electric blue lighting bolt ,and a sea foam green trident. There was seven flowers circling around the other symbols. The biggest change at the Ministry of Magic was the fountain. The top of the fountain changed to a gold statue of Harry pulling the sword from the stone. On the pillar were images of six different women. The first woman was all in yellow with a strange seal on her stomach area. The Second one was a red hair woman wear out of this world armor carrying a stone hammer. The third one was a black hair woman wearing blue and white fur clothing with glowing blue eyes. The fourth and fifth women looked simular ,but they had different symbols above their heads. One had an electric blue lighting bolt. The other one was a sea foam green trident. The final woman was in blue. The image was copied from the Diamond moon base of Blue Diamond althought the magicals didn't know that. Around the pool was images of Goblins,Wizards,Centaurs,House Elves,and Muggles helping each other out. Around the edge of the Pool was several full colored statues. The first statue was a Black hair man wearing a black leather jacket with only one hand for the other hand was a silver hook. The second statue was a blue hair,and skined woman wearing a blue dress with a darker blue diamond shape on her back was tear shape gem with wings that looked like they were maded out of water. The third one was a white beard dwarf wearing a monocle and leather outfit carrying a double barrel bludderbluss that had a scope. The fourth statue was a yellow skin and hair woman wearing a green and yellow outfit. On her forehead was a green upside down triangle. The next statue was a red hair woman wearing a steampunk outfit with two fireballs in her hands. The next statue was an asian woman wearing armor. The next statue was a man of African desend wearing medieval armor. The next statue was a red hair man wearing a phoenix inspired suit of armor. The next statue was a middle eastern woman wearing a leotard. The next statue was a massive green troll like creature wearing purple pants. The next statue was of a brown hair centaur with a white body wearing greecian armor. The next statue was a blue skin man wearing a leather jacket ,and had a red fin on his head. The last statue was the one that the magicals realised who it was for he fought along sided Professor Dumbledore against Grindlewald for it was Captain America.  
Back to the sword pulling.  
"What in the bloody world is going on?",asked  
"Harry is started to continue his story in the way that is should of been if not for a lying pink toad of a woman.",said the sorcerer as a portal open up above now swordless stone.  
"What is happening now ?",asked Hermione as the group around the stone ,but the group minus the sorcerer began to be pulled in the portal. ran towards Harry grabbing his arm.  
"The Fates decided Harry must take a journey to begin to learn what it means to be a king. Grab this mirror. Pull of the gem,then the enchantment will work making it a communication device. Just say the persons name,and their face will appear.",said the Sorcerer tossing a ornate mirror with a large teardrop shaped lapis lazuli gem on the back of it to . the group was sucked in to the portal which closed. The Sorcerer turned back towards the crowd gathering around.  
"Starting right now all forms of government organizations expect for the police departments,military,and hospitals are temporary closed. I will be acting court sorcerer until a royal council has be selected with through investigation of the council members. Some of the royal council members will be non British subjects given how the the past government allow for the new King to grow up abused ,and treated like a servant by his own family like his second cousin's wife. Right now warrants are now authorized for Petunia Rose Dursley nee Evans nee Shmidt nee Grindlewald,Veron Victor Dursley,and Dudley Veron Dursley for abuse of a royal,and attempted Regicide. ",said The Sorcerer as a portal open up ,and a squad of Amethysts,and Jaspers walked out of the portal.  
"Soon the United Kingdoms will become as advance technologically as Wakanda. You see your new king is in line for the throne of Wakanda as well. I will not go in to details about that situation. Amethysts grab the overwieght blond beach ball. He is ones responsible for harming a member of your Diamond's court. I will be annoucing the families punishment as soon as you grab him.",said the sorcerer which cause a Amethyst with her gem on her cheek,and one with an Amethyst on her left hip to grab Dudley who tried to get out of their grasp.  
"Let go of me you freaks. Dad is right all freaks should be killed.",shouted Dudley  
"All of the Dursleys properties ,and finances will be turned over to various charities. Now for the more personal punishments. Dudley Dursley will now be living in the royal kennels and stables,and will be spending the rest of his natural life working in those places. Petunia Dursley will be working in the royal kitchen under strict supervision. Vernon Dursley will now be living in the royal guard kennels ,and working on cleaning and being a bite training dummy for the rest of his natural life. Ms. Marjorie Dursley will face the same punishment as her brother after seeing all of her dogs who fail a behavior test put down. I will be meeting with your soon to be former Queen as well as your maybe soon to be Prime Minister tomorrow.",said the Sorcerer as a trio of oddly colored women ,and a teenage girl came running towards the Sorcerer.  
"Where is Nora ?",asked a tall redish skin woman as she made gauntlets appeared over her hands.  
"She is with her soulmate the son of your former Diamond,and the legacy and Descendant of Pink Diamond. He bears both of their Diamonds.",said the Sorcerer


End file.
